The Most Powerful Team
by Avenix17
Summary: Natsu and the rest of the gang are sucked into a world completely different from everything they know. Team Prime finds them and promises to help them find a way home, but Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons want to keep them for their "Special Powers". Are they ever going to get home? And what does Primus mean by they are his children's last hope?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my wonderful friends! I have been really excited to put out this story. So many of my friends have told me to watch Fairy Tail and now I am hooked! People have been asking me to write a crossover and this seemed like an awesome combo. XD I am going to update my other stories real soon so don't fret! I got a laptop and so I don't have to fight with my brothers anymore to get on and write my stories. Please enjoy and let me know what you think so far! I want to know if this will be worth continuing even though I am already in love with this story. There may be future pairing in this story but I'm not quite sure yet. Enjoy and have a fantabulous day! Love you all!_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or Transformers Prime_

 **Chapter 1**

"Bring it on droopy eyes!"

"What did you say squinty eyes!?"

"Grey! Look down, your clothes."

"AHHHHH!"

Lucy sighed shaking her head, as Happy collapsed on the table laughing at the twosome. She turned from her conversation with Mirajane to watch Natsu and Gray get flung opposite directions by Erza.

"STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" Erza yelled at the two. Natsu glared at her rubbing his head before a grin spread across his face. Cana rubbed her face before grabbing a barrel of ale,

"Here we go."

He quickly stood up and got in a fighting stance,

"Erza! Fight me!" Erza shook her head and sat down by Lucy. "Oh come on!" She turned at started talking to Mirajane. Natsu sighed and walked away with his shoulders hunched over. Gray smirked at him but it did not go unnoticed by him. "BRING IT ON SQUINTY EYES!" The two began to fight again and the whole guild went up in chaos as everyone began fighting one another. Lucy watched as Elfman started rambling on while fighting about what makes a man when the entrance doors banged open.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped and turned to see Master Makarov in his giant form glaring at all of them. He shrunk down and walked to the back of the room and began to quietly talk to Mystogan. Lucy quickly turned to Erza and Mirajane confused.

"Where did he come from?"

-Time Skip-

"FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"

Natsu sent the last vulcan flying into the side of the mountain and began to cheer with Happy, "Yahoo! Team Natsu is the best!" Erza rolled her eyes and motioned for the team to follow her,

"Come on, let's go. The job is done."

As they started walking down a mountain path a large green and blue vortex appeared in front of them. Lucy screamed in surprise and hid behind Grey,

"What is that thing?!" Nobody answered her and stared at the portal in shock. Erza cautiously walked towards it and began to examine it.

"It seems to be some type of portal, not one that anyone Fiore could create though." She stated, "We need to hurry and inform Master right away." As she said those words, lightning started shooting from the portal and everything around them was being pulled towards it. Erza's eyes widened in realization and quickly turned to the rest of the group. "We need to get away from here NOW!" She yelled. Nobody argued and they all turned and started running as fast as they could from it.

"It's no use! It's sucking us in!" Gray yelled as they were dragged closer and closer to the portal. Natsu was about to say something smart in return but screamed as Erza and Lucy went flying into it.

"ERZA! LUCY!" He quickly turned back to the portal and ran full speed into it with Happy chasing after him. Grey groaned at Natsu's stupidity but realized that he was the only one left and was rapidly getting pulled in closer.

"I'm going to kill Natsu if we survive."

Lucy moaned and rubbed her head as she sat up. She opened her eyes and saw the others lying on the ground trying to regain consciousness. She slowly stood up and saw desert surrounding them for miles.

"Where in all of Fiore are we?" She mumbled, squinting from the harsh sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

_HEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO! I am back! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and such. It really makes me want to keep writing and never stop. ;) I am almost done with the next parts of my other stories and so fans of those keep your eyes out! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the Fairy Tail side of the crossover is completely AU, but it will be following the Transformers Prime storyline. This all takes place after "Crisscross" in season 1, so after this chapter it will be Metal Attraction! Again thank you for reading my stories and please review and such! Stay cool my friends!_

 **Chapter 2**

Ratchet ran to his workstation, alarms going off all around him. His digits flew across the keyboard as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Optimus!" Optimus came running to the main room and went straight for Ratchet,

"What has happened old friend? Is it Decepticons?" Ratchet turned to face him while shaking his head.

"No not this time. But I wouldn't be surprised if they are assembling a ground unit right now. A strange energy surge happened just a few miles from our base." Optimus nodded and turned to the rest of Team Prime who just came running out of their quarters to see what the commotion was all about.

"Autobots, prepare for departure. There was an energy surge not too far from our base and we must get there before the Decepticons." He turned back to Ratchet, "Stay here and prepare sick bay just in case." Ratchet nodded before walking over to the groundbridge controls and put in the coordinates.

"Optimus, how do we know that it isn't some trap that the cons set for us though?" Arcee questioned. Another alarm rang through the base and everybody ran over to the monitor to see what it was this time.

"Looks like there's your answer 'Cee." Bulkhead said. They watched Decepticon signatures close in on the coordinates.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus thundered as the groundbridge came to life.

-Team Natsu-

After everyone had fully become aware of their surroundings a heated discussion had started up.

"What are we supposed to do!" Happy cried out. Natsu and Gray started to fight and started rolling around screaming insults at each other.

"Quit it the two of you!" Lucy commanded angrily causing the two boys to break apart in fear. "We can't have any fighting right now! We need to find out what happened and where we are. So stop acting like you are five years old!"

"Hey Lucy! You are almost as scary as Erza when you are mad!" Happy teased. Lucy and Erza glared at him, causing him to yelp and hide behind Natsu.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy growled. Natsu suddenly tensed and started to growl. Erza looked at him in surprise,

"What is it Natsu?" He looked at her and set his hands on fire.

"Something is coming, and it isn't good." They all looked over to their side to see another portal open.

"Oh not again!" Gray groaned. To their surprise though, a bunch of purple metal beings came running out of it in their direction.

"What are they?" Lucy gasped as the creatures surrounded them and pointed cannons at them. Erza requipped her Black Wing Armor as Gray and Natsu both engulfed themselves in their respective elements. Lucy grabbed Taurus's key and her whip as they all watched a even bigger silver and purple creature walk towards them with an evil smirk.

"Now what do we have here?" Erza felt shivers run down her spine at his deep, raspy voice. "You humans couldn't have been the source of the surge, although…" His blood red optics looked them over a second time. "You don't seem to be like the others of your race." The being nodded towards the others. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the beings reaching out to them. "You humans are coming with us." The silver one grinned.

"LIKE HELL!" Everyone turned their attention to Natsu as his flames started getting bigger. "You are not touching anyone, FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He launched at the silver one and hit him in the face, sending the giant flying.

-Team Prime-

Optimus's optics widened as he watched the human send Megatron flying. Just who were they? He watched as the rest of the humans sprang into action, destroying the vehicons like they were nothing.

"ICE MAKER LANCE!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

Pretty soon all the vehicons were disposed of and the humans started cheering and high-fiving each other. Optimus watched as Megatron slowly got back to his feet while the humans weren't paying attention and charged his fusion cannon smiling wickedly,

"You humans are coming with me. Willingly or not." The Decepticon Groundbridge opened and more vehicons came streaming through. The humans glared at him and prepared to fight once more. Optimus turned to his team before activating his battle mask,

"We need to help the humans. Roll out!"

-Megatron-

Megatron grinned as he rubbed the side of his faceplate. These humans were strong, no doubt about it. He watched as the humans fought his soldiers and could tell that they were getting tired.

"MEGATRON!"

Megatron turned and growled angrily as he watched the Optimus and his puny Autobots come running onto the scene. He quickly turned his cannon on the Autobots and started firing. There was no way he was going to lose these humans to the Autoscum, not when he was so close.

:Knockout! Breakdown! Come to my coordinates! IMMEDIATELY!: Megatron activated his sword and clashed with Optimus as the groundbridge opened again and Knockout and Breakdown joined in fighting the Autobots.

"The humans are coming with me Prime!" Megatron growled while throwing Optimus away.

"They do not belong to you Megatron. Leave them alone!" Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode and rammed into him.

-Team Natsu-

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Gray yelled frustrated. He could feel his magic tiring out as he fought the titans and could tell the others were beginning to be the same way. Gray turned to his left to attack another when suddenly the titan was knocked to the ground by a smaller yellow and black titan. He froze (no pun intended XD) as he watched the yellow and black creature started helping helping them.

Erza slashed through the giants with her swords when she saw the silver titan being attacked by another. _Are they helping us? What is going on?_

"Decepticons retreat!" She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when the ones that had been attacking Team Natsu all go running through another portal. Lucy ran up next to her,

"Did we win or something?" She said quietly. Erza didn't answer as a group of titans walked up to them. The red and blue one kneeled down and looked at Team Natsu with his bright cyan optics. Natsu growled and went to attack him when Gray pulled him back.

"Natsu don't!" He said, trying to hold onto the salamander.

"I understand if you don't trust us, but please believe that we will not hurt you. Instead we wish to bring you somewhere safe." The titan said kindly. Natsu calmed down as Erza stepped forward,

"If you don't mind, what are you? We have never seen anything like you and the others." The giant looked at her and nodded,

"It would be best if we explain when we get to our base. It is not wise for my kind to be out in the open like this." Erza nodded back and turned to Team Natsu,

"We might as well go with them, come on."

"Aye sir!" The group said in unison and Erza turned back to the giant. The giant put his hand to the side of his head and began to speak,

"Ratchet we need a bridge." A green and blue portal opened to the side and the titans all walked towards it. The yellow one turned to the team of humans who were staring at the portal and made a motion for them to follow. Gray took a deep breath and started walking towards the portal.

"Well here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

_*Sheepish chuckle* Hey guys, its been a while since I updated. Sorry about that, I have been extremely busy. But! I have multiple chapters for this story done so I will be faster at updating, I will probably post the next chapter within the next few days. ;) Thank you all for all of your support! I never thought this story would get so much love! You guys are seriously awesome and you continue to make writing so much fun for me. I love hearing what you guys have to say and this has been so much fun to write. Sorry this is a doozy of a chapter but the next chapter is a pretty long one. :)_

 _Please enjoy and comment! I love hearing from all of you! And if you ever have an idea for the story, please let me know. ;) It's fun to hear what you guys would like to happen. I have a plot line I'm going with, but I can always create fun little filler chapters per your request. :) Love you all! And please enjoy!_

-Ratchet-

Ratchet turned to watch as the Autobots returned when a group of humans following behind them.

"Are you kidding me Optimus? You brought more humans?" He groaned as he turned off the bridge. Optimus threw the smallest of grins to the medic before being completely void of emotion again.

"These humans were the source of the signal." He stated simply. Ratchet rose an optic ridge as a small blue creature looked at him in awe.

"Natsu, look! Giant metal people!" The little creature said happily. The group facepalmed and the blonde haired femme spoke up,

"Really Happy!? You just barely noticed? Where have you been?" Ratchet groaned and turned back to the monitor. ' _Great. More humans like Miko. Can this day get any worse?'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Hey Ratch, we need to go pick up the kids. Can you turn on the bridge?" Bulkhead questioned. Ratchet sighed and nodded before pulling the switch again. ' _Oh wait, yes it can.'_ Optimus cleared his vocalizers gaining everyone's attention and looked down at the bizarre humans,

"I believe I had promised you information young ones."

-Megatron-

Megatron growled as he marched onto the bridge of the Nemesis. As much as he was mad about losing those… unique humans, he decided it would be better to learn about who they were.

"Soundwave!" He thundered. The silent con walked up to him and bowed in respect. "Find out what you can about the humans, I want to know why they are so special. Report to me immediately when you discover something." Soundwave gave a small nod before walking back to his station getting right to work. Megatron stared at the monitors and drifted into thought. He was impressed by that small human who was able to knock him to the ground. His anger and power could turn him into a powerful ally. The warlord grinned and pushed a button on the console.

"Knockout!" He listened as a sudden crash happened in the background before his medic replied,

"Yes my lord?" Megatron grinned maliciously,

"Come to the bridge. I have a project for you to start working on."

-Team Natsu-

Everyone listened closely (even Natsu and Happy), as the giant being, now known as Optimus Prime, finished telling his story.

"-and thus we crash landed on Earth and have been battling Megatron and the Decepticons to protect this planet ever since." He finished grimly. Everyone remained silent for a moment before he cleared his vocalizers and rose his optic ridge at the humans, "But now I believe it is time for your explanations. From what we know of your planet, humans do not possess powers or magical abilities such as you. So, who are you?" The Fairy Tail members looked at each other in confusion. Everybody knew about magic where they were from. Lucy looked up at the gentle giant,

"Uh sir? Lot's of humans can do this, it's nothing new." Ratchet scoffed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Impossible. I-" He stopped abruptly as a loud honking came from a tunnel. Team Natsu turned in surprise and jumped back as a green vehicle came flying past.

"Woah! Watch where you are going!" Gray yelled in frustration. The green vehicle stopped and the door opened, revealing a japanese girl who popped out in excitement. Two other vehicles came in after him and were more careful not to hit the group of humans.

"That was awesome Bulk! Next time let's go even faster!" She said happily, not yet aware of the other humans in the room. The vehicle transformed into the green giant that Team Natsu had seen earlier, causing their jaws to drop.

"HOLY IGNEEL! YOU CAN CHANGE SHAPE?!" Lucy and Happy winced as Natsu jumped in excitement. The girl turned around at the voice and looked at the Fairy Tail members in awe.

"NO FRAGGIN' WAY! YOU'RE NATSU!" Optimus watched silently as Jack and Rafael walked over as well and looked at the odd humans in shock.

"Young ones...I assume you know these people?" He said questioningly. Jack looked up at him,

"They are characters from a show we watch." Jack turned back to them, "Is this some kind of joke?" Natsu yelped as he was suddenly tackled by the girl in a hug. Gray laughed,

"Looks like you have a fan, Flame breath." Natsu growled at him as he tried to pry the girl off him. Erza shook her head in amusement as the dark haired boy along with a shorter one walked up to her and offered his hand,

"Hi, I'm Jack and this is Raf." She smiled and shook his hand before shaking the younger boy's hand.

"I am Erza Scarlet." The warrior then gestured to the others, "And this is my team." Lucy stepped forward and gave a small wave,

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Raf gave a big grin,

"Yeah we know who you guys are. Although it is cool to meet you." Everyone turned back to see Miko bombarding the Dragonslayer with questions.

"So can you eat fire? Do you really get motion sickness? Do you and Gray fight a lot? Is it true you like Lucy?" Natsu blushed at the last question, giving a quick glance to the celestial wizard who was now looking at him in shock. Gray snickered,

"Man, this girl is almost as bad as Natsu!" Happy snickered too at Natsu's disfortune. Ratchet rolled his optics,

"Primus, why me?" He shook his head and turned back to the monitors. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and gave Team Natsu a confused look.

"How are you guys here? I mean, you are but a story to us, how could you possibly be standing in front of us?" Erza adopted a thoughtful look as Happy frowned,

"A big huge portal thing sucked us in during one of our jobs! It was very scary and we found ourselves here!" The Exceed waved his paws frantically. Ratchet paused and slowly turned towards everyone. He opened his mouth but Arcee beat him to it.

"Hold on a klik. A portal?" Erza nodded,

"Yes. We were walking down a mountain when a hugh green and blue vortex brought us here." She motioned to the groundbridge, "It looked exactly like that only more chaotic." Bumblebee whirred questioningly as Optimus shook his head,

"No Bumblebee, it could not have been the Decepticons. They seemed just as surprised as we were." Arcee then gave him a pointed look,

"Well it wasn't us. Who could have it been then?" The Prime shook his head again,

"I do not know. I believe it will remain a mystery for a while." All of the sudden cheering came from Natsu,

"I got free! Yes!" He quickly ran over behind Erza and cautiously peeked out at the Japanese girl, "Now don't jump on me no more or I will Fire Dragon Fist you to next year!" He said threateningly. Miko just gave a laugh as Bulkhead picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Ratchet groaned making Optimus give the smallest of smiles. Jack cleared his throat, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

"Um, since you guys are stuck here for now, where are you going to stay? You can't really go out in public, that would cause so many problems." Lucy gave him a weird look,

"Why would that cause problems? The Fairy Tail guild is pretty well-known." The teenager shook his head,

"Like I had said earlier, you guys are but a story. In our world, magic doesn't really exist. If people were to see you guys they would probably freakout and you would have some not so good groups after you." Raf nodded in agreement,

"It would cause a lot of chaos." Bumblebee looked up at the Prime and beeped thoughtfully,

"Yes Bumblebee, they may stay with us if they wish." Optimus said kindly. Gray grinned,

"I'm good with that if everyone else is. You guys are pretty cool." Bumblebee started cheering making everyone laugh.

"Then it is settled, you will stay here at our base until we can get you home." The Prime smiled. Natsu frowned,

"Hold on a second, we can't stay in here forever! I will go crazy!" He whined. Raf gave a small laugh,

"Jack, Miko, and I could all go shopping for clothes that don't stand out so much for you guys. We could also create incognito names for you guys, but you would not be able to use any magic at all." Arcee nodded,

"I am pretty sure that Agent Fowler could help out in that area." Natsu frowned,

"Wait, no magic! That's not fair!" Gray growled,

"Hey Lava-brain, stop the whining! It's getting really old!" Lucy closed her eyes and sighed,

"Gray, your clothes. _Again._ " The boy in question looked down to see only his underwear on and yelped.

"Not again!" The Bots just watched in puzzlement as their human allies fell to the ground laughing. Miko stopped for a moment and looked up at the Autobots,

"Hey! How fast do you think Agent Fowler will faint when he sees these guys?" She snickered.


End file.
